


A Shot of Caramel

by imagineagreatadventure



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne attempts to have a calm, relaxing break from work and a strange man keeps making it harder for her to do that.</p><p>Otherwise known as "Always in front of me in line for the coffee shop with a ridiculous order that takes forever to make" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot of Caramel

Brienne had a schedule. At 5 o’clock, she wakes up and goes for a run. At 6 o’clock she takes a quick shower and brushes out her hair. By 6:45 she starts walking to the bus stop, which takes her to the train, which takes her into the city so she can arrive at her job at Baratheon Enterprises at 8:30, exactly a half hour before her work begins. The rest of the day she works until 2 o’clock where she takes a late lunch and wanders down to the coffeeshop that was nestled between the Baratheon Enterprises building and the corporate building that held everything from the law offices of Lannister, Lannister, and Lannister to Tyrell Cosmetics to Maester Pharmaceuticals.

The coffeeshop was her place to go to rest for an hour. She’d typically drink a simple latte or tea, something with caffeine so she can make it through the rest of her work day. She’d also order some type of food, they had delicious pastries, omelettes, and sandwiches and Brienne always enjoyed whatever she ordered.

Sometimes she brought a book to read after she ordered, but most of the time she liked just sitting by the window and watching people.

Brienne would typically only have to wait in line to order for about 5 minutes, if that, guaranteeing her about 45 minutes of bliss, which, of course, included the walk back and forth to the office.

That was until some idiot showed up.

“I’d like a tall iced coffee in a grande cup with extra ice, 3 pumps hazelnut, 2 pumps classic, an inch of non-fat milk, with a dome lid and a venti straw. No wait -“ he paused for breath and Brienne resisted smacking the back of his blonde head.

This was the fifth week in a row that he had shown up, looking smug and impeccably handsome in a three piece suit. Every time he’d order some stupid drink and then immediately change it.

The poor barista, a pretty redhead with bright blue eyes and who was definitely new, looked pained, “What would you like instead, ser?”

“Make it fat milk,” he laughed.

The girl didn’t bother to ask what percent of fat, instead she nodded and told him his total.

Haphazardly, as if he never thought about money, he threw two times the amount he needed to give her on the counter, “Keep the change.” Brienne almost imagined him winking.

“Um, and you miss?” the girl, whose nametag read “Sansa”, asked Brienne.

“Just a green tea, thank you, Sansa,” Brienne ordered.

Sansa blanched but then looked down and saw her nametag, “Oh,” she laughed, “It’s not a problem. It may take a while because it’s just me and one other person making the drinks.”

Sansa left the rest unsaid. The idiot blonde was going to make her drink take longer.

That was all right, Brienne supposed as she paid the girl, she would just sit by the window and wait for her order to be called.

Until she saw who was sitting at her regular seat.

He smiled cheekily at her, “Is there a problem?”

“Why are you sitting in my seat?” Brienne asked, feeling silly as she did so.

“Didn’t realize there was assigned seating,” he said, his smile (or was it a smirk?) widening.

She ignored that and sat at the chair across from his, refusing to back down. He kept smiling at her, but there was something _new_ in his eyes then.

“You work for Baratheon Enterprises,” he stated after a moment.

She blinked, “How did you know that?”

“I’m their representation, so I’ve been in that horrible building and seen you around. What is with all the hunting decor? And those decorative flames in the main entryway? I keep telling them that it’s a huge insurance liability.”

If he was their representation, he must be working at Lannister, Lannister, and Lannister, that horrendous law firm. But his words were true and so Brienne grimaced, “That’s Robert and Stannis for you.”

“Not that Renly is much better,” the man commented, “he seems to have taken decorating tips from Tyrell Cosmetics, with how…. chic his offices are.”

Brienne could feel her nostrils flaring, “They’re lovely,” she said with loyalty and the man laughed.

_At her._

“Um, sorry to interrupt but here are both of your orders, if you want anything else, let me know,” the barista said, looking between Brienne and the lawyer with trepidation, backing away as soon as she set the drinks down.

Brienne sipped her tea, trying to calm her irritation, which the man noticed right away, “Don’t be too upset, my father’s the one in charge of decorating our law offices and he just puts noble looking lions everywhere. Lion statues, lion paintings, lion toilet paper,” he joked.

She rolled her eyes until she realized what he really said, “Does that mean you’re one of the Lannisters of -“

“Lannister, Lannister, and Lannister?” his eyes were tired, “Yes but don’t congratulate me on that, I was forced into that partnership the moment I graduated from law school, which I was also forced into.”

Brienne didn’t know what to say to that, “I’m sorry.”

He barked a laugh, “What do you have to be sorry for. It’s my own fault. Anyways,” he took a giant swig of his drink, “ah, I should have added a shot of caramel.”

Brienne grimaced and he laughed again, more genuinely this time, “My name’s Jaime Lannister, what’s yours?”

“I’m Brienne Tarth.”

“We should do this again sometime, Brienne.”

Brienne looked at him with suspicion, “What do you mean?”

“I mean go out for coffee. Talk. Interact like human beings.”

“Maybe,” she acquiesced, although she wasn’t sure why she was partially agreeing to this nonsense. Men had always been terrible to her.

But then he smiled and she realized why she was agreeing, “I’ll take it.”


End file.
